Love Industries
by Devyn88
Summary: A compilation of Korrasami one shots and drabbles.
1. For Beginners

_**I finally started writing again, sorry it took so long. I just found out that the Legend of Korra is going to continue as a comic and will include canon Korrasami. Watching the show again and hearing this news gave me some fresh motivation. This will be a compilation of one shots and drabbles. The title is from a tumblr post by Drakyx. Enjoy guys.**_

 **For Beginners**

 _Rain rain go away, come again another day... Or is it some other day?_ Korra sighed as she laid on her room's wooden floor. She rolled her eyes at her own thought and continued to look out her window. It was storming rather hard, leaving heavy drops on the glass, making it difficult to see clearly out of. Though, the only things visible to the Avatar from her angle were the dark clouds in the sky.

Because of the weather Korra was stuck inside. Not only was she stuck inside with nothing to do, she was stuck with Asami. Korra frowned a bit at the thought. Asami had just moved in a few days ago and already Korra was getting sick of it. Always hanging around Mako, trying to be helpful but only ending up being annoying.

There was a flash of lightning and a deep roll of thunder that made Korra flinch. Who did that chick think she was impressing? Definitely not her. Nope, the Avatar was not impressed with her driving skills or her ability to fight. Not one bit. _Even though she could actually be pretty bad ass when she fights with all her- NO._

Korra bit her lip, trying to push aside her thoughts. She didn't want to like any bit of the green eyed heiress. Though she didn't know why or why it was so hard. Korra put a lot of her daily effort into finding things about Asami that she didn't like or agree with. Though she usually came up with minuscule to nothing.

 _Whatever._ The Avatar thought, running a hand up her cheek and over her eyes, messaging them. No matter what she was doing, Asami _always_ found a way under her skin. Korra let her hand fall to her side, the limb making a dull thud on the worn boards. She let herself sigh as she watched raindrops roll down the glass pane of her window. Korra followed one with her eyes as it raced against the others. It absorbed smaller droplets as it went, gained speed each time, and left behind a tiny trail of water.

Korra pressed her lips into a hard line as the drop hit the window frame and disappeared. _I do not have to pee._ She told herself and closed her eyes. _I do not have to pee._ The Avatar's laziness even surprised herself sometimes. _I do not have to-_ "Darn it." She said aloud and got up. "I guess watching rain for an hour has subtle effects on your bladder." Korra mumbled and headed for the bathroom.

She walked down a few halls out of the many in the temple, effectively finding the nearest bathroom from her room. Opening the door, Korra walked in, though her jaw fell to the floor. There was Asami, _naked_ as she was stepping out of the shower.

"Korra!?" Asami shrieked, turning to cover her body as she tried to look for a towel.

"Oh spirits! I didn't- I'm sorry! I-" Korra slapped a hand over her eyes as she stuttered, her cheeks hot. She tried to find her way back out of the small room as she called out apologies. "I'm so sorry! Ouch!" Korra growled when she hit the door frame, "I should have knocked!" She tried again to exit. Once successful, she closed the door behind herself, and leaned her back against the door.

"It's okay, Korra... " She heard Asami call from behind the wooden door. "Just uh... Knock next time." Asami finished with an embarrassed laugh.

"Will do." Korra called back as she palmed her forehead. She gave a heavy sigh and dragged her palm down her face. But her breath hitched in the process when something warm and wet met her hand. "Oh. No." Korra looked down at her palm with wide eyes. Using the same hand to check she confirmed her suspicions. Her nose was bleeding. Korra felt more heat creep onto her face. Asami apparently got to her in more ways than one. Korra pinched her nose and went off to look for Pema or a nurse.

This was not at all how she thought life with Asami would be in the beginning.


	2. Rover

**Rover**

 _"_ _We ain't ever getting older."_

Asami lowered her car's radio with a quick flick of her thumb and forefinger. "So what are we gonna do now?" She glanced at the blue-eyed girl sitting in the passenger's seat.

"A night on the town wasn't good enough for Miss Sato?" Korra teased.

Asami rolled her eyes and chuckled, "I mean why are you making me drive up this mountain," she pushed farther down on the gas peddle to help them up the last hill, "If you wanted to go somewhere to make out in private we could have just gone back to my house."

Korra laughed, "Shush. Turn here."

Asami followed her directions. She turned off the road and parked perpendicular to a guardrail.

"I wanted you to see this view," Korra said with a smile.

Below them Republic City gleamed against a dusk sky. Golden buildings cut through the dark and small lights moved along its streets. From where they were the city's architecture stood silent on the coast of Yue Bay. An almost impossible feat considering the night life of the people who lived there. But they were far enough away to only hear the low hum of their radio.

"I come up here to clear my head sometimes," Korra watched the flickering of lights below them, "It's really beautiful." She turned to Asami who was already looking her way.

A soft smile pulled at the dark haired girl's lips, "You're beautiful," she stated in a quiet tone and tucked a lock of hair behind her girlfriend's ear.

Korra grinned and turned into the hand that now rested on her jawline. "You're not even appreciating this amazing view."

"I'm already appreciating an amazing view." Asami held her bottom lip between her teeth as she smiled.

 _"_ _And I can't stop."_

Korra giggled as the other girl gently curled her fingers into the hair behind her ear.

 _"_ _So baby pull me closer in the backseat of your Rover."_

Half-lidded emerald irises jumped back and forth between sapphire ones, "C'mere."

Korra gladly met Asami half way and connected their lips in a slow kiss. "I love you," she murmured against her skin.

"I love you too."

 _"_ _We ain't ever getting older."_


	3. Drunk

**Drunk**

Asami slowed to a halt as the stoplight in front of her turned from yellow to red. She leaned her elbow on her car's window ledge and readjusted her phone so it pressed against her ear. Asami wrung her fingers her steering wheel as she listened to Bolin talk on the other side of the line.

"She's really worked up..." Bolin said, static cut at his voice from the poor connection.

"How drunk is she?" Asami asked with a sigh.

"On a scale from one to ten—a solid seven and a half."

Asami could hear him talking to Korra in the background. He seemed to be trying to calm her down but she wasn't quite sure what he was saying. The task at hand was not going to be easy and she was impressed with how well Bolin was handling himself at this point.

Asami massaged the bridge of her nose with her thumb and index finger. "I'll be there in five." She said as the light turned green.

Asami parked her car out side of the bar and climbed out. She walked into the building and scanned the crowd of faces. Asami spotted them sitting at the bar. Bolin was siting next to Korra, trying to get her to stop drinking. He pushed a shot glass away from her and tried to flag down the barkeep for some water instead.

Asami walked over to them a placed a hand on the earthbender's shoulder. Bolin looked up at her and sighed in relief, "I need some sleep, take care of her won't you?"

She nodded, "Of course."

Bolin walked away and Asami sat down next to the drunken girl. "Hey." She said rubbed her friend's shoulder.

Korra turned, her sapphire eyes dimmed from the strong buzz she had. "'Sami..." Korra spoke like an angel just floated down to her.

"Korra, are you okay?" Asami asked gently, she was past the point of worried now.

Korra shook her head, "No... No, no, nope." She rubbed both of her temples then dragged her hands down her face and over her mouth.

Zaheer was still troubling her, and it broke Asami's heart to see Korra this way. The fact that she couldn't go into the Avatar State was eating her alive. Asami had a suspicion she was going through post-traumatic stress, considering all her night terrors and hallucinations. Now, instead of being rational and talking to someone about it, Korra continued to be her impulsive self and get ragingly drunk.

Asami used her free hand to squeeze one of Korra's. She couldn't help but think as though she could have prevented this. Maybe if she would have told her how she felt the Avatar would have come back sooner. Asami had tried to tell her multiple times, but she was never able to say it outright. "Korra I—" she paused, "I'm really worried about you."

"Ha. Don't 'Sami," the brown haired girl slurred and reached for another shot.

Asami intercepted her hand, "Well I am. And you need to stop drinking, you already reek of alcohol."

"Pssh, I'm not even, I'm not drunk."

"Oh yes you are, you're slurring your words. I bet you couldn't even walk a straight line."

"Wanna bet?" Korra almost shouted.

"No, Korra. I'm taking you home."

"W-wait no." The Avatar massaged over eyes. "Tenzin will be so mad," she giggled.

"Why's that? Because you're drunk? Because we're all worried about you?" Asami exclaimed.

Korra's expression dropped. "I'm, 'Sami, I'm-sorry," she struggled with her words.

The green eyed girl sighed, "I know. Let me take you back to my house. Please?"

Korra nodded and let her friend help her out of the bar. Asami wrapped her arm around the shorter girl to keep her upright as they walked to the car. She eased Korra into the passenger seat and reached over her to buckled her in.

"What's so funny?" Asami asked as the other girl began to giggle.

"Oh, nothin'..."

Asami sighed, rolled her eyes, and closed her door. She got in to the drivers seat, and started up the car.

Korra was quiet on the way home. She stared out the window of the car, sighing every so often. "You're one of a kind, 'Sami." She said as they pulled up to the Sato Mansion.

"Oh really?"

"Mmn."

"Because I'm not taking you to Air Temple Island to be reprimanded by Tenzin?"

"Yes. But also more."

Asami parked her car and reached over to pop Korra's buckle. "More?"

"Yeeup."

"Care to elaborate?" She asked as she climbed out and rounded the car's front end to help Korra.

"Nope."

Asami sighed, "Alright drunky, let's get inside."

"You're beautiful." Korra slurred as they crossed the threshold.

"You're drunk." She replied, but couldn't help but blush a little.

Asami walked Korra into her room and laid her down in bed. Korra giggled again as Asami took off her shoes and pulled up the covers.

"Miss Sato gettin' the Avatar into bed. Ha," she laughed as she pressed her face into the pillows. "And I thought it would be the other way around."

This time Asami's face was completely flushed. "Korra I think you're more drunk than you expected."

Korra only giggled.

Asami's cheeks were burning. "Okay, well, you can sleep in my bed tonight," she said as she stepped toward the door.

Korra sat up, "W-wait. Can you stay with me?" She looked down at her lap, "I've'nt been sleepin' well."

The dark haired girl frowned. That was the most sober thing she had said all night. "I suppose so." She kicked off her shoes and crawled underneath the blankets.

"Thanks." Korra murmured.

"As long as you don't throw up on me."

"No promises."


	4. Plastered

**Plastered**

Korra was surprised to say the least. She never pegged Asami Sato as a lightweight. Four shots in and the engineer was making friends with everyone in the bar. Six shots in, her jacket was off and on Korra instead because it made her arms look "even more buff." The Avatar watched as Asami took her eighth shot. Black hair fell back in a wave and glass slammed against mahogany not a second later.

Asami laughed as she wiped up her check with her palm. "That's making six!" She shouted at Bolin, who was on the same level, as they high fived. Though instead of pulling their hands away, they rested their palms together. Both of them instantly fell into a laughing fit and Korra couldn't help but chuckle.

She waited for them to settle down before putting a hand on Asami's shoulder. "You guys doing alright?" Playfulness was audible in her tone.

Asami turned on her heels. "Korra!" She giggled and tugged on the unbuttoned sides of Korra's new coat to bring her closer. "My jacket looks _great_ on you." The green eyed heiress placed both hands on the shorter girl's traps. "So good. Wow."

Korra gave a breathy laugh, "Well you gave it to me."

Asami reached her arms around her friend's neck and closed the space between them.

Korra felt her face heat up. Her breath hitched as their abdomens touched.

"Red suits you, Avatar."

"Thanks." Korra wasn't sure if she was talking about the jacket or her flushed cheeks. What she did know was Asami had never been this touchy with her before. But there they stood. Both unwavered and pressed together in a random Earth Kingdom tavern that Tenzin—of all people—had suggested they go to. The blue eyed girl made a mental note to visit bars each time they found other airbenders. They deserved to celebrate more right?

"I think you need to catch up, Korra." Asami grinned as she slid her hands inside the jacket and down to Korra's collarbones. "You seem tense."

Asami's fingertips were hot against the thin fabric of her shirt. Korra cleared her throat with a flustered laugh. "Maybe I should get you back to the airship, 'Sami."

Asami grinned, her eyes landed on Korra's lips as she held her own between her teeth. "You gonna walk me back to my room?"

 _Wow,_ Korra thought. Asami was blatantly flirting with her in front of everybody. Considering everyone was drunk they most likely wouldn't remember. But Korra was only buzzed and she didn't think of herself as oblivious either. Asami had been dropping hints for a few weeks now. Not that Korra minded though, she had flirted back on multiple occasions and even initiated a few. "If you can't walk straight I don't really have a choice do I?" She responded.

"Mmn, guess you don't." Asami giggled and pulled away from the other girl.

Korra shrugged the coat off her shoulders and draped it around Asami's. "C'mon." She wrapped an arm around her waist for support as they walked.

As soon as they passed the threshold Asami began to laugh.

"What?" Korra asked with an amused expression.

"You know what, " The green eyed girl said as she pretended to be mad, "Stop trying to get frisky with me." She poked Korra's cheek with her index finger.

The Avatar laughed, "Fine." She let go of Asami who stood for about a second before falling onto a patch of grass.

"Are you okay?" Korra asked with a smile, though she already knew the answer.

"Mhmn."

"Well then get up," she said and put a hand out to help.

"No."

"Why not?"

"Because the grass is nice and cool."

"Well you can't just lay here all night," Korra said laughing. "Come on."

"No, no. I like this grass." Asami said from the ground.

The roll of Korra's eyes were playful as she bent down. "Upsy-daises." She lifted the girl up into her arms bridle-style, which elicited a squeal from Asami.

Once settled, the heiress wrapped her arms around Korra's neck as she walked. "How did you get so strong?" Asami asked staring up at her close friend.

"Well I—" Korra stopped talking when Asami pinched her cheeks together with one hand.

The Avatar spoke but her teeth rode against her inner cheeks. "Wha-er you dow-wing?"

"They are so soft."

Korra chuckled as she turned her head away from Asami's grip. She looked back down at the girl who was studying her intently.

"Are your lips soft too?" Asami asked placing a gentle fingertip against Korra's mouth.

"I wouldn't know, Asami." Korra couldn't help but blush as the dark haired girl's index finger ghosted over her bottom lip.

Asami dropped her hand to rest it on Korra's shoulder and pressed her face into her neck. "Well we should test that later huh?" She giggled against her skin.

Korra ignored the tingles that ran up her spine. "Wow." She breathed out a chuckle as she walked up the ramp into the ship.

Once they were in front of Asami's door she stopped and bent slightly to let her down. "Are you gonna be able to walk from here?" Korra asked with a grin she couldn't shake.

The taller girl had a smirk plastered her lips. "Mhmn."

They stood motionless. Korra could hear her heartbeat grow louder in her ears. Asami's eyes were challenging her, jumping back and forth until they landed on her mouth.

Asami pulled her forward by the jawline. Their lips connected as Korra used the momentum to press her against the closed door. The Avatar's hand fumbled for the doorknob as the roughness of their kiss increased. Asami pulled their bodies closer together as Korra found and twisted the handle. Both of them stumbled into the room as the door swung open.

"Korra," Asami panted between kisses, "door."

Without breaking away Korra flicked her wrist behind her back. A gust of wind slammed the door closed with a loud thud that echoed throughout the airship.

Asami curled her fingers into the Avatar's collar and dragged her backwards. They landed with a bounce on her bed. Korra positioned her legs in a straddle around the other girl's waist and pulled away for air. Asami had a strong blush running all the way down to her neck as she looked up at her.

"Red suits you, Miss Sato."


	5. Dinner

**Dinner**

Only a few things made Korra feel truly happy. One of those things was not having an eminent threat on everybody's lives. The second thing happened to be food. Both of them combined had so far made for a relaxing evening for her friends. Everybody was sitting crisscross around the dinner table and enjoying themselves.

Korra looked around at their smiling faces and realized another thing that made her happy: her friends and family were safe. Korra smiled as she lifted a bite of food to her mouth. Everyone had their bending back, and no one was scared. The air had been feeling lighter in the temple the past few days and it seemed like everyone's mood was there to match.

She looked at her friends as she chewed. Bolin and Ikki were laughing about Mako dropping food on his shirt. He tried to blot out the sauce with a napkin but it didn't help much. She looked to Pema and Tenzin. They were having a lighthearted conversation, with Jinora interjecting every so often. Korra looked to the right towards Meelo and Asami. The young airbender was feeding Pabu bits of his food. Korra watched as the fireferret preformed a few tricks to earn some crumbs. Pabu had rolled over on his back for half a noodle and Asami laughed at the sight to Meelo's left.

A genuine smile pulled at Asami's lips and the Avatar's chest fluttered. It was nice to see her relaxed for once. They all had a chance to unwind and enjoy each other's company. Asami and herself had been spending a lot more time together too. Sparing with her had quickly become one of Korra's favorite afternoon activities. The way Asami could move amazed her and the engineer turned out to be a lot stronger than she looked.

Korra watched Asami bring her spoon to her mouth. She was eating vegetarian soup and used her napkin to wipe her chin when some spilled. Korra followed her hand as she dragged it under her lip to soak up the stray drops.

Asami put it down and looked up to Korra. The sudden eye contact made the Avatar realize she had been staring so shifted her gaze. Korra went back to eating her meal and listened to Tenzin talk about council business. But she didn't have the desire to listen to politics and instead found her eyes focused on Asami again. She was blowing steam off of her soup now, her lips pursed gently as she exhaled. The dark haired girl breathed out once more before tasting it.

Korra looked away, she had been staring again. She held her eyes across the table for a moment and watched Ikki give Bolin a high five. Korra missed the context of their celebration, but Mako didn't seem amused.

She tried to get more details but temptation won her over and she couldn't help but to take another glance to the right. This time her gaze was meet immediately. Asami was already looking back at her and a smirk spread across her lips before she returned to her soup.

Korra stopped chewing. Did Asami smirk at her? Did she just see that clearly? The Avatar mentally rolled her eyes at herself. _Yeah right._ There she went again thinking everything Asami did was flirtatious. For the last few days it seemed like the heiress had been trying to get closer to her. Asami would touch her arm when she would come up to her, smile from across the room in her direction, and many other subtle things Korra thought she was picking up on.

 _I bet if I look at her again she won't even look back at me this time,_ Korra thought. To prove a point to herself she lifted her eyes.

Asami was running her fingers through her hair. Dark wisps floated down the side of her face as she combed her hand back.

 _Whoa._ Korra felt her chest flutter for the second time.

Asami curled a few fingers behind her ear and sent a wink her way as she secured a loose piece of hair.

Korra swallowed her food in a rough gulp. She just winked. Asami just _winked_ at her. There was no denying it, Asami Sato was without a doubt flirting with her. Korra forced back a blush and scanned around the table. No one had seemed to notice. Korra moved her eyes back to the engineer.

Asami was eating her food again. She had gotten a bowl of pudding and was now digging into it with her spoon. Korra watched as Asami lifted her utensil and turned it upside down. Emerald irises locked with hers and as she slowly pulled the spoon from between her lips.

Korra held her breath.

Asami's eye contact was intense as the smooth metal slid from her mouth.

The Avatar felt her face heat up.

Asami seemed to be enjoying herself. She hid a smug grin by taking another bite of food normally this time.

 _Spirits._ Korra shifted in her seat. Was it getting hot in there? _Calm down,_ she thought to herself, trying not to let anyone else at the table become aware of her fidgeting.

But now Asami was staring at her again and unbuttoning her jacket and _-oh Spirits-_ it was definitely getting hot in there. The engineer's eyes were cutting through her like blades. She was popping her buttons slowly, _maniacally_ , and Korra could feel her throat become horse.

She watched Asami roll her shoulders out of the coat. Korra lifted her cup and sipped on some water, hopping it could hide the reddening of her face. Over her glass she watched Asami look her up and down. The engineer stared at her for a moment, then bit her lip.

Korra inhaled her water. She slammed the cup down on the table as she coughed violently.

"Are you alright?" Tenzin asked with a worried expression. Everyone had gone silent and was now looking at her.

Korra shot a glare at Asami, who was looking at her plate and covering a smirk with her hand. "Yeah," she wheezed, "wrong pipe."

The Avatar excused herself to the bathroom and tried to cough up the last drops of water from her lungs over the sink. Once all of it was out, she splashed cold water on her face to stop the burning in her cheeks and wiped her face with a towel. Korra opened the door to head back to dinner, though found Asami in her path.

The engineer stood in front of the threshold. "Korra, are you okay?" Asami asked, batting her green eyes in the shorter girl's direction.

"I'm gonna get you back for this." Korra stated and jabbed a finger at her.

A sly grin formed on Asami's lips. "Go ahead and try, Avatar."


	6. Office Hours

**Office Hours**

"Korra, this _-ah_ , this isn't really the b-best time."

The Avatar nipped at her girlfriend's ear, "Mm, yet you sound like you're enjoying yourself."

Asami let out a shaky breath and rolled her head back to give Korra more access to her neck. The shorter girl currently had her backed up to her desk, its ledge dug into her thighs. "I have to go... To a meeting with Varrick- _mm_ s-soon."

Korra leaned away with a grin hanging from her lips. "You don't wanna be stressed during your sales pitch, 'Sami." She tugged at the engineer's shirt.

Despite her words of protest Asami lifted her arms and let the Avatar throw her blouse to the side. "Varrick is gonna know," the dark haired girl said as she was picked up then placed on her desk. "He always knows," a smirk formed along her mouth.

"If he asks, tell him that I'm not sorry for being unable to keep my hands off my beautiful girlfriend," Korra husked as she ran her palm up Asami's abdomen. She wrapped her arm around the engineer and leaned in to kiss her.

Asami responded by wrapping her legs around the Avatar's torso. Their mouths ghosted over each other. "Maybe I could stand to be a few minutes late," Asami murmured as she felt Korra's hand move past her waistband.


	7. Warmth

**_Happy end of finals! I'm going to have a lot more time to write for the next few weeks, so hopefully I can crank out a few more. Let me know if you have any prompts you'd like to read and feedback is always appreciated. Enjoy guys!_**

 **Warmth**

Asami Sato stepped out of her car and wrapped her scarf tighter around her chin. A cold rush of air whipped at her cheeks and blew back her dark hair. Shivering, she shut the door and curled the fingers that throbbed from the contact of the cold metal.

Republic City barely saw autumn before it started snowing this year. The engineer swore that the leaves changed within only two weeks. Which, in her opinion, was not enough time to prepare for the cold.

She shoved her hands into her pockets and trudged toward her estate through the snow. It wasn't that Asami didn't like cool weather, it was the getting frostbite part that she wasn't fond of. Otherwise she loved winter. She loved the sparkle of fluffy snow, the way ice would coat bare tree limbs, and the freshness in the air. But mostly she loved being cozy indoors. So Asami was grateful to be home after a long business meeting with Varrick. That man could talk for hours.

Once Asami was inside she headed to her room. Along the way she noticed a chill in the air and the cool temperature of her door's metal handle. She gave it a twist and walked inside.

Korra was still in bed. She laid on her stomach, head turned away, with the covers draped over her bare, lower back.

The engineer smiled, reveling in their simple routine: wake up at dawn, fight her girlfriend's attempts to keep her under the covers-and the urge to stay there, commute to her company, work for a few hours, then return home to crawl back in bed where she could usually find Korra, unmoved.

Shoulder muscles rolled as she shifted to turn her head. "How was the meeting?" Korra asked in a gravel voice, her chin pressed into her pillow.

"It was okay," Asami spoke as she slipped off her coat. "Varrick just goes on and on sometimes, and then insists on talking to me in the ten degree wind for fifteen minutes afterwards."

Korra chuckled, "Sounds like my kinda weather."

"No kidding. How can you not be freezing right now?" Asami kicked off her shoes and walked to the bed. "It's like sixty degrees in here and you're laying around naked."

"I did grow up in the Southern Water Tribe."

The engineer lifted the covers and laid next to her girlfriend. "Well I'm an ice cube." She pressed the back of three fingers into Korra's cheek.

"Quit it," the Avatar giggled and wrapped her hand around the other girl's. "Man, you are an ice cube."

"Told ya."

Korra grinned for a moment, sapphire irises twinkling, "Hold on."

Asami felt a few fingers curl under the hem of her shirt. "How is taking my clothes off supposed to keep me warm?" She giggled and let the fabric go over her head.

"Shush." Korra continued to peel off her girlfriend's clothes until there was nothing left. Afterward she pulled Asami into her so that their stomachs were flush and tangled their legs together.

Asami buried her face into the base of Korra's neck. The warmth that radiated off her tan skin dulled the sting on her cold nose.

"Better?"

Asami exhaled deeply, "Much." The engineer kissed at Korra's neck. She thankful for their routine, no matter how simple, because it made up her favorite part of the day: warmth and comfort while the sky turned white outside. They were safe and happy and all skin and warm.


	8. Ribcages

**Ribcages**

 _Bu-bum bu-bum bu-bum._ The beat of Asami's heart pulsed loudly in her ears, and heavily within her skull. Her kneecaps protested under the weight of her body as they dug into the cement below. _Bu-bum bu-bum._ The engineer was distantly aware of the burning on her wrists, made raw from the rope that was securing them tightly behind her back, but the sensation was overpowered by the aching in her jaw. Asami swiped her tongue along the inside of her lower lip then spit the excess of blood that had pooled in her mouth on the ground in front of her.

"Alright, doll." A man much larger than her kneeled before her. His grin wicked as he twirled a finger into a lock of her hair. "If you tell us where the safe is," his hand moved to caress the side of her cheek, "maybe we can keep you lookin' pretty."

The three other men in the room laughed and Asami could feel anger boiling up from her abdomen. She held the man's gaze with daggers of her own. He was close enough now that she could make out individual whiskers that formed the scruffy beginnings of a beard on his face. "C'mon, sweetheart," he swooned, his crooked teeth jutting out in a beam as disgusting as his breath, "we don't wanna hurt ya. Well," he chuckled, "more than we already have."

Asami scowled as much as her swollen lips would allow and spit a mixture of saliva and blood into the man's face.

He growled and rocked back to stand, wiping away the fluids with his palm. "See, that's the kind of shit that'll get you in trouble."

Not a second later, knuckles clashed with her jaw and forcibly jarred her head to the side. Asami groaned as she gritted her teeth through the thick, iron liquid that ran down her chin. Once again, she spit to empty her mouth, but her throbbing cheeks permitted only a frothy drool at best.

"Just tell us where the Future Industries' vault is and maybe we'll let you live," the man barked.

Asami rolled her head back and laughed, "I feel sorry for you."

The man turned to his nearest crony, "Did I tell a joke?"

"No, Ranik."

He looked down over Asami. "Somethin' funny?" Ranik swung his foot into the side of her ribcage and yelled, "Broken ribs fun?"

She grunted from the strike and wobbled on her knees. The engineer hung her head in pain as she let out an airy laugh. "My girlfriend," she wheezed, "is going" -she panted to catch her breath- "to kill you."

Ranik and his men looked around the room at each other before cackling erupted between them. "I'm pretty sure we can handle your girl."

Asami lifted her head to meet his eyes. "Haven't you heard? I'm dating the _Avatar."_

Ranik's eyes widened for a moment but he maintained his overall composure. All of them went silent as Asami's words sunk in: a thick tension ran through the air.

"Ranik," one of the men spoke up, "you never said this was the Avatar's girl."

"Shut up!" He snapped, turning to face him. "She won't find us here." Ranik shifted his gaze back toward Asami. "And we'll get what we want out of you, even if that means we _end_ you."

The engineer scoffed, "You're more stupid than I thought."

 _"What?"_

"How are you going to find out where my company's safe is if you kill me." She opened her mouth wide, to stretch out the muscles in her jaw, and moved it side to side. Talking caused a stabbing pain to shoot up to her temple, though she couldn't stop herself from taking opportunities to insult the large man.

Ranik sneered and grabbed Asami's collar. He balled his hands into its fabric and used it to lift her into the air, high enough that her feet skimmed the ground.

Asami's breathing was just short of hyperventilating: rapid exhales escaped her through her nose as she braced herself for a strike.

"If I have to _beat_ you to an _inch_ of your life to get this information," Ranik growled, "I will do it and I will have fun with it. Your girlfriend will _never_ find y-."

 _Ersk._ The sound of metal being bent interrupted his speech and echoed through the small cement room. All of the men looked to the steel door that functioned as the only way in or out. Ranik turned back to Asami.

A painful grimace that doubled as a grin formed on the engineer's bruised mouth. She said nothing and glared through Ranik.

He clenched his jaw and released his grip.

Asami fell ungracefully onto her tailbone with an audible grunt. She watched as Ranik signaled his men, who all readied their respective elements. The three walked slowly to the door and listened for more noise.

The next sound they heard was the door swinging open so hard that it cratered into the adjacent wall. A strong blast of air sent the three men sideways, each slammed into the room's cement slabs, rendering them unconscious. Korra stepped through the threshold and headed straight for Ranik.

"A-avatar Korra," he stammered and stepped back.

She looked down at Asami, who was struggling to upright herself. Rage mixed into Korra's features as she moved her focus back to Ranik.

The man continued to back away in horror as the Avatar's eyes brightened into a pure white glow. He lifted his hands, begging, "P-please. "

Korra chambered her arm. A slab jutted from the wall behind Ranik and struck him between his shoulders, lurching him forward. Korra drove her knee into the man's abdomen then connected an open palm square in his face. The force of the blow knocked him to the ground. In one motion the Avatar lifted Ranik by his throat and slammed him against the wall. He desperately clutched at her wrist, nose clearly broken, blood and tears of pain leaked down his chin.

"Korra. " Asami watched as she held him, unwavered and tightening her grip. "Korra, he's not worth it."

The Avatar stood motionless for a moment, perhaps weighing her options, before letting the man fall to his knees. She walked over to Asami and knelt down to untie her hands.

No longer bound, the engineer lifted a hand to her girlfriend's cheek and watched as the glow faded from her eyes.

"How bad are you hurt?" Korra cupped a gentle hand under Asami's ear.

"My face hurts a lot and my ribs," she winced as the Avatar helped her up, "the left side, I don't think I can lift that arm."

"We need to get you to a hospital."

"Hold on." Asami stepped gingerly toward Ranik, who was still coughing and whimpering on the ground. She held her left arm around her sore abdomen as she towered over him. "Just so you know," Asami spoke to get his attention.

He looked up at her with a hand covering his now crooked nose.

"Broken ribs _are_ fun," she declared and struck him heavily in the side with her boot. The man groaned from the ground as she walked back to Korra. "Now I'm ready," Asami confirmed.

The Avatar carefully picked up her girlfriend and carried her bridal style out of the cement room.


	9. Reunion

**_What would have happened if Mako did his job._**

 **Reunion**

"Avatar Korra," he gaped, straightening the tie within his collar, "W-welcome to Kwong's Cuisine. We are honored to have you back in Republic City." The host dipped in a bow.

Korra smiled despite the twist in her stomach and tucked her chin in return. "Thank you." Clearing her throat, she dismissed the prickles that ran up her spine. "Miss Sato-um," the name rolled from her throat in a way that caused her to choke on her words.

"Yes," the man before her turned sidelong to extend an arm, "in the lounge. She insisted on waiting there for your arrival."

Korra flexed her jaw: molars tightened against molars as she fought to move her feet. One at a time she placed them in front of the other, each unsure step taking her closer to the waiting room-to Asami. In a brief moment of anxiety she considered a trip to the bathroom first, but then found herself already in the other woman's company. Emerald irises flicked upwards through dark lashes and a smile beamed to match their gaze, stopping Korra in her tracks. "I hope you haven't been waiting long."

Asami set down the magazine she held and stood. "Only three years," her tone was elated, containing no malice and it alone was enough to draw a genuine smile from Korra's lips. She moved toward her with arms outstretched, then wrapped them around the shorter woman's neck.

The Avatar returned her embrace and nuzzled into the slope of Asami's collar.

She smelled of lilies with a faint undertone of oil. Korra made a distant mental note of how her scent and the brush of their stomachs eased the tension between her shoulders. The anxiety she had felt minutes prior melted as she curled her fingers into the fabric of the engineer's jacket.

Asami was the first to pull away, though lingered close enough to hold her shoulders. "It's so good to see you again."

"You too," Korra replied, because it was. It was more than good to see her. To be in her company again was the only thing she wanted since leaving three years ago.

"And I'm loving the hair."

Korra felt heat creep into her cheeks, "Thanks." She redirected her gaze to the side and ran a hand through said hair. Ignoring the fluttering in her chest she looked back again, "You're looking snazzy as always." The other woman smiled, all cheekbones, and hair falling in waves around her face. Korra felt the air become thin in her lungs and a knot form at the base of her throat. There was so much she wanted to say, but before she could muster anything more Asami took a hold of her hand.

"Come on." She spoke lightly, "Mako got us a table at the restaurant," and lead her toward the dining area.

After Korra had greeted Mako, and the annoyingly over friendly Prince Wu, they all took seats in their booth. "Hey," the prince spoke, leaning on his elbow toward Korra, "pop into the Avatar State for me. I want to see your eyes glow."

"What?" Korra sneered, _"No."_ She watched as he slumped back in his seat, disappointedly sipping his cucumber-aloe water.

"So can you go into the Avatar State again?" A wrinkle of concern folded into Asami's brow as she spoke, "I was worried when you told me you couldn't."

"Wait," Mako interjected, he set his gaze on Asami, "when did she tell you she couldn't?"

Korra felt the knot in her throat from earlier reform. She looked to Asami whose expression was apologetic and borderline guilty. The line of the engineer's mouth thinned, the silence growing but for Wu's slurping.

"What's going on with you two?" Mako pressed, his eyes jumping between them.

Korra bowed her head, she couldn't bring herself to lie. Hesitantly she admitted, "I wrote to Asami while I was away. I asked her not to tell you." She lifted her gaze, "I'm sorry."

Mako frowned, "Well," his eyes flickered, angry, maybe confused, the firebender had alway been good at repressing his emotions, "why didn't you ever write to me?" Korra knew better though; he was hurt, she could hear it in his rising tone, "Or Bolin?"

Her stomach rolled and dread pulled it back down. "I don't know," Korra muttered. How could she explain that she didn't want him to worry, that he probably wouldn't have understood-that telling Asami came easier. "I guess," she started, averting his questioning gaze, "I didn't know what to say."

He scoffed, leaning back in his seat, and closed his arms across his chest. _"Hello_ would have been nice."

"Mako," Wu began and leaned forward, "if it makes you feel any better, she didn't write me either."

"Why would she-" he dropped the anger in his tone, settling for a disgruntled sigh, "Never mind."

Korra internally kicked herself, this was exactly what she wanted to avoid. "I'm sorry I didn't stay in touch, but I'm back now." Her brow raised in a hopeful expression, "And I wanna know everything about what's been going on with you two." She looked to Asami who visibly swallowed.

"Well, I kind of have some big news." The engineer survived the level of water in her glass and continued, "I went to visit my father for the first time. He had been writing me letters and I guess I finally felt ready to try and forgive him."

Talk about big news. Korra pressed her tongue to her teeth, clenching them. Hiroshi was someone that did not need to be in Asami's ear. That man was no good and the feeling in the Avatar's gut solidified her distaste for him. "You sure you can trust him?" She felt the urge to reach for the other woman's hand. "He might just be manipulating you again."

Bright emerald clashed against dark lashes as Asami shifted her gaze. "You think I don't know what my own father is capable of?" She blinked and something sparked; something caught fire behind her irises and then they were burning.

The force in her words nearly made Korra flinch in surprise. Raising her hands, she stammered, "N-no," dread crawled up her throat again, "No, I didn't mean-"

"You don't get to _disappear_ for _three years_ and then act like you know what's best for me!"

There it was: the punch in the stomach Korra was hoping to avoid. "It's not like I planned to be gone for that long, I wanted to come back, but I never felt ready until now."

 _Clunk._

Wu move his hand from the glass he had slammed and pressed it to the table, putting his weight on it as he stood. "As much as I'm enjoying this little catch-up, my royal bladder is about to explode." He extended his arm and snapped his fingers as if calling a pet. "Mako, come on, I need you to stand guard."

The firebender groan in annoyance and slipped out from the booth, muttering, "Why do I have to hold your hand every time you have to empty your 'royal bladder?' " and trailed the prince to the restroom.

Korra watched them leave and kept her eyes locked on their path. In her peripheral, the engineer curled a hand around the glass in front of her. "Asami," she spoke, her voice delicately cutting at the silence that hung over them. She turned to her when there wasn't a response.

The other girl was swiping her thumb through droplets of condensation, leaving a cut through its film. "I know you had to stay," Asami mumbled, dropping her fingers to the stem of her glass. She rolled it between two digits as she spoke, "It just wasn't the same here without you." The flames in Asami's eyes were now embers, smoldering but glossy.

Korra placed a hand on top of the engineer's and traced a thumb over her knuckles. "I'm _so_ sorry that I hurt you, Asami."

"No." She turned to Korra, her demeanor changed from stern to something softer. "Don't apologize for getting better. I'm sorry I yelled." Asami's voice trembled as she slipped her fingers through Korra's, "I just _really_ missed you." As close as she was to crying she managed a laugh, a hopeless, airy shudder of a laugh. "I _still_ miss you and you're sitting right in front of me."

Korra slid forward and cupped her free hand under the other woman's jaw. "Hey, hey," almost whispering, she smudged away a stray tear that rolled down her cheek, "I'm here. I'm right here." Asami closed her eyes and curled her free hand into the pelt at Korra's waist, holding on to her like she would disappear again. The engineer's torso shook as she struggled to control her emotions.

Korra leaned forward and placed her lips against Asami's in a delicate kiss, which seemed to calm her down a bit. "You're stuck with me from now on," she husked, their mouths grazing and foreheads touching. "I promise."

Asami wrapped both arms behind Korra's neck, nearly diving back into her. Their lips met again and pressed roughly together, fueled by the lengthy absence of each other's company.

"Guys, they _took Wu!_ They-"

Korra swiveled her head in the space between Asami's arms to face an open mouthed Mako. His face was mainly panicked, but surprise was now emerging in the lines around his eyes. "Wow. Okay. I do _not_ have time for this. Wu is being _kidnapped._ We're all gonna have a conversation about this"-he wiggled a finger back and forth at them- "later. Right now we need to move."

Asami untangled herself from the Avatar and they both climbed out from behind the table. "Let's take my car."


	10. Skin and Ropes

_**Please** **for** **the** **love** **of** **Glob** **do** **NOT** **read** **this** **at** **work.** **NSFW.** **Just** **don't.**_

 **Skin and Ropes**

Her grin was wicked as she stared down at her handiwork. The ropes that wound around the other woman's wrists held them taught at the lower back and the strip of cloth that ran between the teeth, pulling in her cheeks, effectively muffled any discernible speech. Korra leaned over Asami, who laid flat on her stomach with her cheek pressed into their bed's pillows.

"Too tight?" she asked, as she curled a finger through the bindings to check their constriction.

Asami squinted her eyes, the lines in her brow creating a challenging expression. Flexing, she tried to move her arms: splaying her hands and rolling her shoulders, she demonstrated her lack of mobility. As if saying 'come get me,' she winked at the woman on top of her.

Korra smirked, "Good." She rolled the engineer onto her back and climbed over her in a half straddle, leaving one knee at her hip, and one in between her legs. The Avatar leaned forward so that her mouth lingered close to Asami's ear. "Now I get to do _whatever_ I want to you," she husked, as she gripped either side of the engineer's blouse and gave it a sound yank. Buttons ripped from their stitching and scattered away, leaving Asami's chest exposed. Korra ran a palm up her abdomen to the soft flesh underneath her jaw. She tighten her grip and used her thumb to press her head to the side. Asami exhaled sharply.

"You sure you'll be able to handle it?"

Excited huffs escaped her nose as the Avatar's lips connected with her throat. Her eyes fluttered shut as teeth raked over her skin: tagging over the sensitive spot where her pulse thumped away. Korra closed her mouth around it to create suction and rolled her hips.

Asami whimpered as the knee between her legs ground against the middle of her pants. As she worked down her neck, Korra continued to rock up in a slow rhythm, only stopping when Asami began to angle her hips to increase the friction.

The Avatar moved both hands to the other woman's waist and shifted her weight, holding her flat against the mattress. "Uh-uh," she shook her head, "don't make me tie down your legs." Asami gave a grumbly sigh and rolled her eyes, though the flush of her cheeks suggested she probably wouldn't mind.

Korra grinned and feathered a few fingers over her neck, over the dark splotches that were forming in a trail to her collarbone. "You're gonna have to wear a high collar to work tomorrow." She slid an open hand down her sternum. "Or maybe you don't and let everyone see that you're _mine._ " Korra jerked her knee up on the last word, causing Asami to grunt. She moved her hand to cup one side of her chest and rolled the mound of flesh there. The engineer shuddered as she attempted not to arch into her touch. Korra traced circles around its already erect peak, thumbed over it once, then dropped her head to let her tongue repeat the pattern.

Low groans rumbled from the base of Asami's throat; her arms strained in their bonds, the bed creaked. Korra was moving her lips farther down to her stomach, biting and sucking, leaving marks on her fair skin. She kissed at a sharp oblique and looked up; the other woman's ribcage was expanding and her abdominal muscles tightened.

The Avatar ran her hands up Asami's covered legs, following the curve of her quadriceps. Making sure to leave her oblique with a parting nip, she leaned back and thumbed open the button of Asami's pants. Korra curled her fingers around the waistline and tugged them off, discarding them to the side. "Wow, babe." Korra stared down between the other woman's legs, "You weren't kidding." She shot a grin at Asami, whose face was becoming a deeper shade of red. Her underwear was damp enough for the eye to notice.

It had been the engineer's idea to use bondage in the bedroom. Apparently, after the Earth Queen's forces had captured them, and had them both in chains, Asami realized that she 'really liked the idea of being tied up and strung out by the Avatar.' Her words. Though the gag was Korra's idea.

Asami groaned impatiently and brought her thighs together, searching for the friction her body was aching for. Korra hooked a finger to the front of her panties, peeled them off, and threw them near her pants. In a quick, rough motion, the Avatar pushed the engineer's knees apart, causing a surprised inhale through the latter's nose. Korra held Asami's gaze as she lowered herself: hovered over her center for a moment and watched as she squirmed in anticipation.

A fierce blush had stretched up to Asami's ears, the redness contrasting the green of her desire clouded eyes. Korra knew her girlfriend was going crazy, but she wasn't ready to help her along yet. Instead she placed a kiss on her inner thigh. A small, muffled whine came from the girl below her as she made her way up to her knee. Korra smirked against her skin before dragging her tongue back down the way she came. Asami whimpered, her eyes pleading.

"You are absolutely _dripping_ , 'Sami," Korra purred and closed her lips over the engineer's middle. Asami moaned behind the cloth in her mouth as the other woman's tongue worked in circles. Using her teeth, Korra added pressure behind each flat lick. She rested a hand at the base of Asami's belly as she edged her closer to the brink.

When her hips began to ride along with her rhythm, the Avatar pulled away. Asami groaned in frustration and arched after her touch. Korra crawled over her girlfriend and nipped at her ear, "You didn't think I'd let you get off that easy, did you?" she murmured. Pulling the gag down, she cooed, "Be a good girl. Ask politely." Korra straightened to look at the woman below her: she was biting heavy lines into her bottom lip, and the flush of her cheeks had crept down the the base of her throat.

Begging was particularly hard for the engineer, even when she desperately needed release, and Korra knew that. She also knew that Asami, who tended to lean more towards the dominant side, loved to be in this type of situation from time to time. And by 'loved', she meant 'it really turned her on.'

"Please?"

Korra raised an eyebrow, a smirk pulling at the corner of her mouth.

"Baby, _please_ , "she whined, chewing on her lip once more.

Korra traced a few fingers down the length of Asami's sternum, down over her stomach. "Please what?" She couldn't tell if her girlfriend's still reddening face was growing darker because of frustration or what she had to say.

Asami flicked her gaze to the side, "Please… Let me, cum," she mumbled.

Korra grinned, "Good girl." She slipped two fingers into her, the engineer's head pressed back into the pillows; she gasped, her back curving to meet Korra's thrusting.

" _Fuck_ ," she shuddered, her arms flexed behind her back, " _oh-_ Don't stop!" Asami's hips ground against Korra's knuckles as they found a rhythm. " _Mmmnnhh_!"

Korra quickened her pace, curling her fingers with every motion. She leaned forward to catch her girlfriend's lips with her own and grinned as she uncontrollably moan against them.

" _Aah! Korra_ ," she whined, as her body began to grow tense. The other woman could feel her muscles clench tighter, _tighter-_ until she was over the edge with a cry, her legs trembling around Korra's hand. She let her ride it out, slowing her thrusts and eventually pulling away all together.

Korra let her catch her breath for a moment. Her chest rose and fell heavily as beads of sweat rolled down her skin; she blinked at the woman above her through a drowse, clearly exhausted.

Korra tucked an arm behind her back and gently lifted her forward into a sitting position. She rounded her and swept her dark hair over one shoulder, leaving delicate kisses on her exposed neck as she untied her bonds. After Asami was free, they laid down together. Korra wrapped her arms around her girlfriend, pressing her chest to her back, and held her as they drifted off to sleep.


	11. The Heist

_**A/N––I just love it when I post a chapter with em dashes and they magically turn into hyphens. Anyway, did you like chapter 10? Did you hate it? Do you want more smut? A certain AU? I have no idea what you guys wanna read, so give me some prompts or tell me my style sucks or whatever. Feedback is super important to me and I wanna give you stories you actually wanna see (plus if you give me prompts I can upload chapters faster because it gives me motivation). I kinda feel like I'm shouting into the void, so please drop a comment! Thanks guys! ––**_

 _ **I'm starting school again so it's probably gonna slow down my updating a lot. Sorry for the mistakes, I'll continue to go through it and fix them. This one is pretty long as well, I couldn't find a good place to chop it in half, so double apologies.**_

 **The Heist**

If she could just make it to Asami's office she'd be fine. She'd be okay because Asami was smart and all she had to do was make it there without falling over.

 _Don't pass out. Breathe._

But it was hard to see in the dark Future Industries building, so Korra dragged her hand along the wall for support as she went, the other one braced her torso: increasing the pressure on the slope of her waist. She hissed through her teeth and trudged around the corner. You'd think that maybe the Avatar could find a little peace in the few days that followed defeating Kuvira–but no; only two days later she found herself clawing at the door handle to her friend's office, trying to ignore the slickness of her red stained hands. Once the knob turned she pushed open the door and staggered inside.

"Korra? I wasn't expecting a visit so late. Korra?"

Through growing tunnel vision she watched Asami's eyes widen and the papers she held fall through her fingers, haphazardly. Korra's legs buckled: they had done all they could and now wobbled under the increasing weight of her body. Though, as she was about to drop to her knees, an arm wrapped around her shoulders.

Asami walked her to a small couch and helped her to sit. "What happened?" her voice was now flooded with concern as she crouched down, hovering her hand tentatively over the other woman's and the red that was seeping through her fingers. But her moment of hesitation was brief; she peeled away Korra's hand and lifted the dampened shirt over her head. "Korra, what happened?" Asami pressed again, her voice now strained and anxious.

Korra groaned through a broken exhale as the engineer ran her fingers under the torn flesh. "Tried to heal it. Won't work," she ignored the slipperiness in the touch of Asami's examining digits. "He hit me with something." The Avatar ground her teeth together. Agony cramped through her abdomen and rippled through all of her adjacent muscles, making her diaphragm hitch. It was getting difficult to breathe.

"The entry wound is round," Asami stated, the crease in her brow deepening. She rocked up on her heels to stand, "keep pressure on that. I'll be right back."

"Wu-wait," Korra returned her palm to the lesion and grimaced, "don't leave, p-please?"

"I have to get a first-aid kit, Korra. It'll take me two minutes," she held up a pair of blood smeared digits as she backed away, then turned to sprint.

It took what felt like ten minutes before the engineer came running back into her office. She resumed her kneeling position over Korra and opened a small white box. Pulling out gauze and a bottle of liquid, she murmured to herself, "I'm gonna have to close it." Asami opened the bottle and pressed a fresh piece of cloth to the opening as she tipped it upside down. "What hit you?" she asked and began to wiped around the wound.

"I'm not sure. Something exploded and th– _arh_!" one of Asami's quick sweeps ran too close to its edge, sending the sensation of flames through the puncture and up under her ribs.

"Sorry."

"And then I was hurt," Korra continued. "I tried to heal it but it won't close."

Asami discarded the now red cloth and felt around the torn flesh. "If something exploded it might be shrapnel." She grabbed Korra's hand and moved it over the wound, "Try to bend it out." Korra realized her face must have looked uncertain because the emerald gaze that was cutting through her softened and she added, "You can do it, just go slow."

Korra nodded and flexed her fingers. She'd done this before, bending a piece of _solid_ metal out of her body wouldn't be too hard, right? The Avatar tried to focus through the pain, tried to feel for anything inorganic. She pulled up a little; something followed. Korra growled through the aching heat the motion had caused and decided that the situation was, instead, similar to removing a bandage; it was better to rip it off quickly–or pull in her case. She sucked in some air then exhaled deeply as she flicked her hand upward, dislodging the metal.

"You did it," Asami wiped the area again, "I have to stitch you up now, maybe if I can close the gash you'll be able to heal it somewhat, but I don't have anything to numb you."

"Just do it," Korra breathed, rolling her head back. She wasn't strong enough to heal it completely with bending now. Waves of pain were still crashing through her torso and that was just about their only option.

As Asami began to work, the Avatar busied herself by examining the piece of shrapnel between her fingers. It was small, no bigger than the pad of her index, and round. _Why would shrapnel be round instead of jagged?_ She closed her hand around it and shifted her gaze to the woman before her. The slightest tension strained in Asami's brow as she worked. Korra took note of the way the muscles flexed on the corner her jaw every few seconds or so and how she held her bottom lip between her teeth while concentrating. The Avatar laughed internally; even in a times of distress she couldn't help herself from being captivated by Asami's grace.

"Hey," Korra spoke as the thought drifted to her, "how do you know how to do this?" and winced as the needle struck a nerve that wasn't already on fire.

"Ever since Future Industries was turned over to me, I had all my floor guys take some medical training courses." Asami dabbed at the area with clean gauze, "They're the closest ones to all of the machinery and if someone got hurt it could be really bad. I sit through the greenhorn class every time we have new hires."

"That's really smart, Asami."

"Well when you start hanging out with the Avatar it doesn't seem like a bad idea," she chuckled, though, Korra was currently thanking all spirits for her foresight. "But my guys," she continued, "my guys _are_ my company, y'know? If anyone got hurt, if anyone _died_ I… I just want everyone to be safe." Korra noticed Asami's jaw muscle tighten once more and fail to relax. "Done," she mumbled and stood. Reaching over the front end of her desk, she picked up a glass of water, half empty on the account of a red lipstick stain, and handed it to over.

Korra bent the water around her hand and rolled it over her new stitches. Focusing her energy, she felt a soothing coolness numb the area within the muscles. She went over it few times, watching the redness recede and the gash seal somewhat, but there was nothing else she could do for the time being–it would heal completely in time and when her strength returned. What mattered was the bleeding and most of the pain had subsided.

Korra dropped the water back into its cup and lifted herself onto fragile legs. She ghosted a few fingers over her waist, echoing, "Safe." Upon looking up again, she discovered emerald blades slicing her down to bits, through her skin, nicking at her marrow. "You're talking about me too, right?" She didn't have to ask; the answer was screaming behind the engineer's irises.

Asami folded her arms across her chest and busied her eyes with something on the other side of the room. "How did you get over here without dying anyway?" There was something resembling concern in her tone, but she was learning well from Mako; she evened out any inflection that gave it away, only Korra knew them both well enough to catch on–Asami was her best friend after all.

"I got hit a little under a block away from the building. I saw your office light was on from the street and probably trailed blood all the way up here." She staggered over to Asami and held up the ball of metal, "You saved me." Korra hooked her finger around the engineer's thumb, turning the palm that clutched at her bicep open, and dropped it into her hand.

"It's round," Asami mumbled, rolling it between her fingers. "Did the man who attacked you get hurt in the explosion too?"

Korra frowned, "No, I don't think so," stepping closer, she brushed her hands up the other woman's arms, "he ran when I got back to my feet. Are you okay?" she asked, taking a light hold of two slender biceps–half because she wanted Asami near her again, and half because standing up was proving to be difficult.

"If he didn't get hurt, maybe it was supposed to be a controlled explosion," Asami spoke, glossing over the previous question and proving Korra's suspicions. Though keeping her eyes locked on the metal ball, she showed no intention of moving from the other woman's grip. "I heard rumors that Cabbage Corp was developing prototypes for a new style of long range weapon."

"You think this could be it?" Korra suggested, moving to settle her hands on the engineer's waist, only to have her slip from her grasp.

Asami sighed and stepped back once, turning perpendicular. "Possibly, but who knows if this"–she held up and twisted the shrapnel between them–"was them or just a freak happening. But the thing that is weird is that it's _round_." She turned another ninety degrees to look out the large window spanning from the floor to the ceiling, presumably to consider their findings. Below them Republic City had died to a soft hum, and the remaining lights in the windows of buildings speckled the landscape like fallen stars.

Korra stood blinking: fighting off the spinning of her equilibrium and the slight edge of darkness around her vision as she waited for her to speak again. When nothing more came, she questioned softly, "Asami?"

"It's spherical– _purposeful_ ," the engineer stated, turning back around. "If it was a controlled explosion maybe this was meant to be more of a projectile than blind shrapnel."

"Why would anyone need a weapon like that? And you didn't answer my question."

Asami stepped closer to her, "Well think about it. If you could launch a projectile with a lot of power behind it–like an explosion–it could inflict a lot of damage." She dropped a hand to Korra's waist and feathered a finger over the stitching, "I mean that much force traveling through such a small surface area could really be a problem."

"So what I'm hearing is explosions, damage, and problems," Korra moved her hand to the one on her stomach and intertwined their fingers. "What I want to hear is how you are feeling."

"I'm fine," she declared, though the tightening line of her painted lips said otherwise. "Let's get you to a hospital to check that thing out, just in case." Asami slipped her fingers from Korra's hand and wrapped an arm around her shoulders for support.

"If you say so, Ms. Sato."


	12. Intruders

_**Sorry for spotty craftsmanship, I'll fix it as I catch it. Classes have my attention spread thin, but I do have a surprise for you guys that you will hopefully like (and hopefully rally my motivation). I'll post what it is later this week, for now, enjoy!**_

 **Intruders**

Asami's eyes popped open. There was nothing but darkness and grey shadows that outlined objects in the bedroom. Looking around, she didn't see anything out of place; just dull light illuminating the bedspread, stippling its wrinkles. The gentle breathing of Korra went on uninterrupted next to her.

 _Strange,_ she thought. Maybe footsteps of an air acolyte had woken her?

Sitting up, she strained her ears to listen for another sound. She waited for a moment, propped by a locked elbow. Korra stirred in her sleep at her hip. The wind was hitting the exterior walls of the temple. The wood of the structure settled slightly. Nothing abnormal, only the usual noise of a sleeping temple.

Asami blinked in the darkness: focused her eyes, using her peripherals. Nothing was moving and a quiet fell over her–but not a gentle quiet. It was the kind that made your neck all prickly and your ears perk and she couldn't tell if talking was coming from somewhere in the temple, so she laid her head back down on her pillow. Closing her eyes, she shifted closer to her girlfriend, enough so that her bottom meet snug against the curve of Korra's hips. It only took a few moments for her to began to relax again, Korra was good at that even in sleep. She must have dreamt–

 _Erka._

Asami lunged upward. That was definitely not the temple flexing on its supports. _That_ sounded like a misplaced footstep.

Muffled by drowse and her pillow, Korra spoke, "'Sami?" and cracked open her eyes.

"I keep hearing things," the engineer mumbled, looking towards the closed doors. She knew how normal footsteps echoed through the halls, she had lived there long enough to; casual footfall was muted clomps with a creak or two from the floorboards, not a creak accompanied by silence.

"It's probably just the wood 'n stuff," Korra suggested and wrapped an arm around Asami's middle. "C'mere."

"Babe, no, I swear I heard talking too." She squinted her eyes at the squares of the door's shades.

The Avatar propped herself up on her forearm and leaned forward. She dragged her lips over Asami's bare shoulder. "It's probably an acolyte," she murmured against her skin, placing a lingering kiss after, "or one of the kids," and another a little lower, "or Bolin going pee," and another.

"It sounds like someone sneaking around." She turned to face Korra. "I'm getting a ba–"

 _Errt._

Both sets of sapphire and emerald eyes widened. Korra threw away their covers and climbed from the bed, followed closely by Asami. Their bare feet padded quietly to the door, which Korra slipped two steepled fingers in between to crack. She peered through the opening with one eye, turning her head one way, then another, holding up the hand signal for 'freeze'. Two fingers popped up from her fist as another floorboard creaked.

There _were_ people in hall, a pair according to Korra, though Asami found no relief in knowing her assumptions were correct. The Avatar turned to her and swung an open hand and locked wrist downward from her elbow, signaling their point of entry. Asami held up the affirmative and readied herself. She waited on the silent count of three: watched each digit uncurl.

 _One. Two. Three._

Korra flung open the door and they both lunged out. It was dark in the hall, but Asami could make out two humanoid masses, one of which, was tackled to the ground by Korra. The other received a stiff foot sweep and was about to experience a literal pain in the neck until one of them called out.

"Aah! Wait don't hurt us!"

Korra leaned back and bent a flame into her palm, casting a flickering orange light onto their surroundings. "Bolin? Mako?" she questioned and rolled off the earthbender so he could stand.

"Yeah, It's just us," he said and extended an arm to help up his brother.

Asami relaxed from her stance and rested her hands on her hips. "Sorry, guys. We thought you were intruders."

In the orange light Bolin frowned, sending an aggravated look toward Mako. "I told you they sleep in the same room!" he growled and landed a hard jab into the side of his arm.

"Ouch, hey!"

"Wait. Were you guys spying on us?" Korra challenged, the tone in her voice tightening.

Asami could feel her cheeks begin to burn and was now grateful for the dim light that hid it. She hadn't assumed that anyone else knew about their relationship, let alone Bolin. Not that he wasn't observant enough, just the earthbender had a knack for not putting two and two together.

"Nunununo," he stuttered, holding up two palms in defense, "we just happened to, y'know, be in the neighborhood and… Okay we were spying," he admitted in a slumped posture, "but only because Mako didn't believe me!" This time it was the firebender's turn to throw a strike at his brother.

Asami could feel Korra fuming next to her. They both wanted to tell everybody at once, not like this, not through hearsay. "If I catch you guys doing this again or if you tell anyone I'm gonna challenge you both to an Agni Kai." The Avatar jabbed a finger toward them, chastising, "Got it?" and grabbed Asami's hand to pull her back into their room.

"But Bolin's not even a firebender!" Mako exclaimed.

"Yeah!"

"Too bad!" Korra barked and slammed their door shut behind them.

"Well!" Bolin called back, irked, from behind the door, "Pema knew what you two did in the kitchen last week!"

Asami could feel her face redden once more as their footsteps retreated down the hall. She looked to Korra, who was also sporting a fierce blush, as she smothered the flame in her palm, muttering, "It couldn't have just been intruders?"


	13. The Kitchen (Last Week)

_**A/N–– Two chapters in the same week?? I'm having fun procrastinating. Keep an eye out for my surprise!––**_

 _ **A little prologue for Intruders.**_

 **The Kitchen (Last Week)**

Pema shuffled along the halls of the air temple with a basket of laundry on her hip. After all the teens had moved to the island, there was a considerable amount of growth in the dirty clothes department. There wasn't even a need for baskets at one point, but with the temple as "Team Avatar's base of operations," so Bolin had said, she began to spend a lot more time on the task. Not that she minded though. Pema found tranquility in the clean smell of soap and the illusion of it being a chore; something that kept the kids away for a while.

But what she was really enjoying today wasn't just the laundry. Everyone was out doing things, and that meant she could have a peaceful midmorning. Tenzin was with the kids, doing something with bison–she found that not asking for details was the best route to avoid anxiety–Mako was at work, Beifong and Bolin were seeing Opal and her family off, and Asami and Korra were–in the kitchen? As she padded over toward the doorway their disembodied voices grew louder.

Korra was talking. "Whatcha wanna do now that everyone's gone?"

Pema was about to chime in and round the corner, saying something like, "Hey, I'm still here," or, "What are you guys doing back?" until Asami responded with a definite, "You."

The sultry tone of voice was a surprising contrast to the polite, well-mannered, young woman she had come to know, enough so to stop Pema in her tracks.

"Oh yeah?" She could hear the grin in Korra's words. Pema was positive her eyebrows had touched her hairline.

She set the basket down on the floor against the wall and inched closer to the door. They were _flirting_? Pema didn't label herself as nosey or one to spy, but she was absolutely about to.

A giggle hummed from Asami, "I mean what did you wanna do today?"

"Well I was thinking we could take a bath," Korra said, her volume lowering, followed by a few clicks from the meeting of lips.

How could she have not seen this coming? Of course they were into each other; they were always spending time together, disappearing at the same time, constantly touching each other, _constantly_ , and how about that one time when she knocked on Korra's door and Asami opened it, but her shirt was on backwards. _Whoa._ Pema thought, _Tenzin's gotta hear about this. They're actually–_

"Or," it was Asami again, "we could hang out here for a bit."

Clattering of metal rang through the temple a moment later, causing Pema to jump and her maternal instincts to kick in. She leaned into the threshold to make sure everyone was okay. In doing so, she found both girls unharmed, but also found all her pots and pans on the floor, Asami sitting in their place, her legs wrapped around Korra's torso, and the latter's hand in the former's hair, leaning against the counter with her lip caught between Asami's teeth.

 _Oh crud._ Pema reeled back, blushing up a storm. _I can_ not _tell Tenzin about this,_ she thought, quietly striding down the hall to put more space between her and the kitchen, leaving her laundry basket, forgotten.

A few days later, Pema shuffled along the halls of the air temple with another basket of laundry on her hip. She was humming an old air nomad tune, basking in the cool island air, but her peaceful routine was interrupted by Bolin.

"Hey, Pema!" he called and walked up to her.

She slowed to a stop and hiked the basket farther up her hip, "Bolin," she smiled, "what are you up to?"

"Oh, nothing really," he shrugged, "have you seen Korra?"

"Yeah, they're taking a nap I think." Asami had made the original statement, but if Korra was nowhere to be found, she was probably with her.

His face scrunched in a confused expression. "They?"

"Korra and Asami? Yes."

"They sleep in the same room?" he asked, his brow arching, "They nap together?"

"Well, considering the fact that they makeout on my countertops, I'd say it's likely."

Bolin stood silent for a moment before muttering, "I gotta tell Mako," then turned to run back the way he came, shouting thanks over his shoulder.

Pema sighed as she watched him go. "I probably shouldn't have told him that."


	14. The Heist: Dusk

_**Did someone call for angst? Surprise! The Heist will be a multichapter story. I'll be posting one shots still so lemme know what you wanna see!**_

 **The Heist: Dusk**

Bursts of fire burned against lavender skylight as Republic City shifted toward nightfall. Each strike sent an orange glow across the temple's courtyard: warmth clashed with the cool colors of the evening. Dusk was Korra's favorite time to practice firebending because of that. Sweat rolled over her brow as she threw a few jabs here, a few kicks there, and one particularly powerful roundhouse. She was fighting her shadow, partially ignoring the way her environment was growing soft around her. Tonight she wasn't really in the mood to pay it any mind.

Korra grunted as she began a new set. She had been practicing all day considering she hadn't seen Asami for lunch, per their usual routine. She threw a few jabs. Come to think of it, she hadn't really seen much of the engineer since she had gotten shot. They had gone to the hospital that night, then the next day Asami went to work early, only to end up staying late as well.

Korra frowned and thrust her foot out in a sidekick. She had gone to bed before Asami got home and, on top of that, didn't catch her in the morning before she left again. Normally she'd be able to see her for a few hours a day, at least until the weekend, but the past few days her presence had been minimal. Korra threw a few more punches, her fire going farther with each strike, growing wilder, nearly burning a nearby shrub into a crisp.

"Should you be moving around so much?"

Instantly elated, the Avatar swung her head around. Asami was coming down the courtyard's steps, bathed in the soft purple light of the evening. "Hey!" Korra beamed and jogged over to the other woman, meeting her halfway. As she grew closer, streaks of lilac spilled down Asami's dark hair in glints and shimmers, while delicate shadows lingered around her features, dipping one side of her face into darkness.

Korra hadn't seen her in a full twenty-four hour period, and the dissipating glow of the sun was throwing an ethereal cast over her. The air in her lungs felt thin. "You look beautiful," she spoke in hushed awe, only vaguely aware of the words tumbling past her lips.

Asami bowed her head, slightly flustered, and tucked a few waves of hair behind her ear. "Thank you," she responded. The slightest tug of a smile tweaked at the corner of her mouth. "You look sweaty."

Korra giggled and picked up the towel she had strewn over the steps and wiped her forehead of moisture. "The doctor said I would be fine, by the way." She draped the towel over her shoulder. "I healed it again this morning and it doesn't hurt at all." Lifting her shirt, she showed off an almost completely healed gash as evidence for her claim. "Look how much better it is." After the other woman had inspected the wound she released the shirt's hem and added, "How was work?"

"It was okay," Asami huffed, "The construction team is still behind schedule. I wanted to move Future Industries back to our original tower within a month, but our secondary site will have to do for now."

"It's not a terrible place," Korra offered with a shrug, "and the current building is closer to the island, so we can spend more time together." A hopeful smile crept into the line of the Avatar's mouth, accompanied by the slightest pink in her cheeks. "Maybe we can share a room in the temple too?"

Asami opened her mouth to speak, but snapped her teeth back together with a visible gulp and a tendon flexing at her temple. "Maybe," she mumbled, looking down at her fidgeting hands.

"Oh, I'm mean only if you want," Korra added quickly, her expression dropping and anxiety boiling under her ribcage. "I just want to be around you more I guess. I miss you a lot when you leave in the mornings." She scratched at the back of her head. "It feels like I haven't seen you in a week."

"I know," her shoulders dropped, "I'm sorry."

Taking hold of Asami's hand, Korra started, "Is, uh," she traced her thumb over its back, "is everything okay? Are–um, are we okay?" Along with being physically distant, Asami had been fairly emotionally reserved as well the past few days: traits that the engineer normally did not exhibit.

"Yes, of course," she stated, leaning forward to press her lips against the Avatar's. But it was only a peck: gentle and fleeting, and Korra was aching to pull something more from the green eyed girl. "I'm just a little stressed."

"Well, I'm always here if you need anything, 'Sami," Korra made to give her hand a reassuring squeeze, but it slipped from her grasp just prior.

"Actually I do need your help with something." Asami tilted her head up towards the sky. The previously lavender skyline had slipped into a fading pink gleam, while a deep navy blue extension, stars and all, began to shimmer above them. "I've been doing some research and heard from a reliable source that Cabbage Corp is the one developing long range weapons. Similar to, if not, the same, as the one you encountered."

"Oh?"

Asami lowered her chin and meet Korra's eyes. "I think we should do some recon."

"Like a mission?" One brow curved upward, wrinkles creased under her hairline. "Don't you think we should just tell Beifong?"

"I'm not speaking as a CEO concerned about what my competition is doing. I'm talking as a part of Team Avatar, concerned that this type of weaponry could fall into the wrong hands. Cabbage Corp has always tried to make a fast yuan. If we go to Lin with only a few pieces of evidence, they'll conduct an investigation and someone will tip them off."

"And you want to find out for sure if they're making them or not while we have the element of surprise."

"Exactly."

Korra clenched her jaw, locking her molars together. If Cabbage Corp was manufacturing weapons, who knows where they would sell them. She absently rubbed a hand over her waist, over her healing wound, and looked up. The sun was almost completely set, the moon was full and rising, bringing with it a new silver shine. Her waterbending would be at its peak. They could go under the cover of darkness.

"Okay." Korra brought her gaze down, "Okay. But let's go tonight. It's already been two days since our little accident."

Asami nodded. "We're gonna need some darker clothes."


	15. Fans

**_Hey, I'm not dead... on the outside. I'm in the middle of the semester and I am extremely busy. I'm currently procrastinating as I write this, but I really wanted to upload something quick for you guys. It's trash but it will have to do for now haha. I am super sorry about the wait. I'm still working on The Heist and will continue to post one shots/reedit them. Hopefully the next few weeks will settle down a bit, but for now enjoy!_**

 **Fans**

Asami tighten her arm around Korra's, trying to talk as she laughed. "And he's just like 'well if you can't even tell me I wasn't levitating, how can we be partners?' and the guy says nothing."

"Oh wow," Korra giggled, "isn't that what Varrick did to you and Bolin?"

"Similar. But babe. He walked out of the room. He didn't even put up a fight or defend himself!"

"Really? I thought Varrick liked his idea though," Korra said, kicking a stone in their path ahead of them.

"He did," Asami confirmed, kicking the same rock once they caught up to it. "But he likes to mess with people, see what makes them uncomfortable, stuff like that. Not to mention he'll probably just steal the idea anyway and make it better somehow."

"Sounds like Varrick."

"Yup." Asami ran her hand down Korra's arm to catch her fingers. "Wanna go sit under a tree or something?"

Korra gave her girlfriend's hand a squeeze and looked around. "Sure, I think this park has a pond too."

Asami scanned the area and spotted the small lake, but also saw a girl walking through the grass in their direction.

"Avatar Korra!" she called and jogged the rest of the way to them.

Asami's mood instantly dropped. Past experience told her they were about to endure some heavy-duty appreciation, over-familiarity, and quite possibly some foaming at the mouth. Though this would be a first with Korra, Mako used to have this problem from time to time, so the engineer was all guard as the fangirl neared.

Asami got a good look at her as she bowed before them–which was interesting enough, considering these types of people have no sense of manners. She was blonde, the top half of her long hair was pulled back in a messy bun that bounced as she straightened. Blue eyes, Water Tribe colors, a rugged kind of pretty. Very pretty actually–but that wasn't the point.

"It's an honor to meet you," she stated.

Asami looked to see if anyone else was around. When she was dating Mako there would usually be more than one fangirl that would approach them, but it seemed like her circle of friends were only watching from afar in the grass.

"Uh, thanks," Korra scratched at the back of her head, "I'm not really used to having public support."

"I saw you walking and I had to introduce myself, my name's Tokal."

Asami's grip tighten around Korra's fingers, she wasn't jealous that this cute Water Tribe fangirl was talking to her. Nope. She'd deny it out loud any day. What she would say out loud was that fangirls had the trait of being overzealous and kind of touchy-feely and she also wasn't above putting anyone in an arm bar. _Here it comes,_ she thought.

"I lived in the building you and Chief Beifong saved from the vines a few years ago. I never got a chance to thank you in person."

"Oh, well, the whole thing was kind of my fault," Korra chuckled nervously.

But Tokal only shrugged, stating, "You win some, you lose some," before shifting her gaze to Asami. "Miss Sato"– _wow,_ this one really did have manners–"I've admittedly read all about you in the papers and I truly admire your work."

"Oh," the engineer was pleasantly surprised, "Thank you." She wasn't used to being recognized, especially when she had a probending star on her arm, let alone the Avatar. Maybe this wasn't a crazy person with no boundaries after all.

"Of course," Tokal said with a grin, "the papers are even saying you two are in relationships now. I mean that's how much the press keeps up on you… guys…" she trailed off as her gaze settled lower. "Are… are you guys…" she spoke at length, looking up from their clasped hands then between both of them, "...on a date?"

Korra glanced at Asami, who mirrored her confused expression, as if checking to make sure the woman next to her was truly her girlfriend. "Y-Yeah."

Tokal was silent for a moment then mumbled, "We were right." She put her hand up to her forehead, looking off into space, repeating, "We were right," a little louder. The girl then bowed quickly. "It was wonderful meeting you, but I have to go." She straightened, a grin beaming across her features, "Have fun on the rest of your date!"

The two of them watched as she ran back into the direction of her friends, yelling, "Guys! Guys, we were right! They're dating!"

"What was that all about?" Asami wondered aloud, watching as Tokal's friends became more animated.

"I'm not sure."

One of them shouted and raised a fist, "Korrasami!"

The Avatar turned to her girlfriend as they began to walk again, "Korrasami?"

Asami gave a shrug in response, "I think it's the combination of our names."

"I didn't know people wanted us to get together," Korra said chuckling.

"It's better than people _not_ wanting us together."

"What do you mean?" Korra asked, swinging their joined hands.

Asami stopped walking and pulled the shorter women back toward her. "You know, all those people that come up and think they can flirt with you and talk to you like they know you."

Korra let her jaw slack in a goofy smile, "You're totally jealous."

"Am not," Asami give her girlfriend a poke in the stomach. "I just don't like it when they touch you. That's my job."

" _Ooo_ ," Korra swooned, leaning in to press their lips together.

Only a moment later did they hear screaming in the distance. They pulled away to see a group of people running toward them through the grass, shouting, "Avatar Korra!"

Asami slapped a hand on Korra's shoulder in alarm, "Uh, Babe?"

"Run?"

"Run!"


	16. Soft

**_Changed up the style. Drabbles are easy on the brain._**

 **Soft**

The gentle scrub of fingertips, her weight on your hips; you inhale and your ribcage expands to meet the brush of her palm. She's looking down at you: all gentle, a thin piece of her dark hair caught at the corner of her mouth and she's looking at yours.

Her thumb grazes your bottom lip in a fleeting tag. Now she bites her own. Studying is something she's good at. Studying you is something she does a lot, and she takes her time with it. Light but purposeful movement: pressure, friction; slow and methodical, and careful not to miss any inch of skin she can set her lips on.

Right now she traces her nail down your sternum, her eyes half-lidded and smoky–It's only a matter of time before something catches fire.

"Would you give me the world, Avatar?" low and gruff, her voice hums from her throat, dripping with a weight you feel in your chest. You lean upward to close the space between your bodies because you have less patients than her: you're already burning.

"For you?" It comes out as a husk, your lips brushing. You wind your fingers through her hair and answer:

"Anything."


End file.
